forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Loudwater
Reference irregularity The irregularity is listed as being 4000 population in The Savage Frontier but over 8000 in (I'm assuming here, because there is no source in the template) the Forgotten Realms Campaign Setting 3rd edition. Given that the former is a 1st edition book and therefore set 15-20 years earlier than the latter, I would say it's reasonable to assume the population has risen in that time. Fw190a8 12:36, 12 January 2008 (UTC) :FRCS page 169 gives 8,137. Zerak talk 18:07, 12 January 2008 (UTC) ::* Volo's Guide to the North lists the poulation at 4000 :: The North (Guide to the Saveage Frontier) lists the population at 4000 in 1370DR :: So from 1358DR to 1370DR the population stayed stable (around 4000) and then in 4 years doubled in size???? :: My theory is that the FRCS lists both the town and surrounding area in it's population figures (I think this may have been done due the gp limit of settlments in D&D 3.x) There are other examples, Waterdeep or Longsaddle are the best, where in the older source books you see populations listed as being the city and then the surrounds then in FRCS you see a single figure which is the sum of the two. eg Longsaddle (city pop = 130 in all sourcebooks, but does not include the ~1000 people in the near area) ::Hurtzbad 23:23, 12 January 2008 (UTC) After the Spellplague I think Loudwater moved and changed. Loudwater in 4th edition is located on River Greyflow (rather than Delimbiyr River), the stone bridge doen't exist, the map shows a new frontier town that grew up around a tower erected about 200 yrs ago (from 1479 DR) rather than a town which has existed for over 1300 yrs. The population is mainly human and dwalves, half-elves are rare. nothing from the original Loudwater seems to exist. Hurtzbad 21:58, 31 August 2008 (UTC) : Is it possible, as a way of resolving this and in the spirit of maintaining the lore for each, that this is a separate Loudwater town? It's not uncommon for two cities (or streets, or rivers, etc...) to have the same name, in different locations. 15:29, September 14, 2009 (UTC) ::Actually, although the text mixes up Delimbiyr and Greyflood, Loudwater is located precisely where it was in 3rd ed on the map. The Campaign Guide made no references to an age of 200 years or a tower. The town is still populated mostly by humans and half-elves. Hildifons 22:43, July 10, 2010 (UTC) :::The most up-to-date 3rd ed information on Loudwater is in the first few Legacy of the Green Regent adventure modules. If there is any continuity between that Loudwater & the 4e Loudwater then the entire city would have to have been levelled 100 years before those adventures were set (1372 DR) and a smaller settlement built on the same site. There is literally nothing left of the old Loudwater. The Delimbiyr Vale is a pet project of mine at the moment since the P&P campaign I'm running is set there. hashtalk 13:03, February 10, 2011 (UTC) ::: How "cannon" is the Legacy of the Green Regent adventure modules? Hurtzbad 09:10, April 26, 2011 (UTC) ::: Honestly, the canonicity of those modules is highly debatable. The RPGA at the time seemed to be kind of ramshackle. One module says one thing, a later module contradicts it entirely. However, this site recognizes any Pen & Paper module sponsored by Wizards of the Coast as canonical and since all 28 Legacy of the Green Regent modules were published by the RPGA, a group owned by Wizards of the Coast, then we should view them as the source material for canon Loudwater circa 1372/3 DR. hashtalk 16:00, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Plagiarism Much of the content here is plagiarized from the FRCG and GHotR. I'm rewriting, saving, deleting and then re-posting. hashtalk 18:50, July 17, 2012 (UTC)